Arkhams forbidden love
by Princess of Arkham City
Summary: Continued from the videos on youtube as I can no longer make the videos I have made the 2 series clash together as it is easier to make them both together rather than separate . It is from the Arkham games to know more about story I would advise to watch the videos on Pearlshipping Princess there will be a playlist on the 2 series I hope you guys enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Arkham knights forbidden love part 3

Barbara was unhappy with the situation of being pregnant but Arkham knight had agreed to help her .Her and Arkham knight went back to her appartment Arkham Knight took off his mask he said " I am concerned for you and the baby".Barbara said "I am quite cabaple of taking care of myself"Jason said "Yes I know that but I just want to be there for the baby".They laid together on the bed in the appartment Jason put his hand on Barbaras stomach he said "Do you know how far on you are "?She said "I think about 3 months or so " . He said "I am guessing you never went for a check up ? Barbara said I did but it was "when I first found out and she said why and he said "just cause I want to see the baby he said I have a computer back at my base that exrays people and objects maybe I could use it ". So he went to his base and fetched his computer he said "I have the gel with it" Barbara lifted her shirt and Jason turned on his computer and scanned over her stomach then on the screen picture came up and Jason said" I see the baby wait a minute theres 2 babies " . Barbara was shocked and Jason said "they are boys". Jason said "are you ok Barbara?"

Barbara said "Im fine just a little shocked and she said are you happy ?"

Jason answered "I am happy just shocked " Barbara said "what about the city and I havent told Tim". Jason said "Everything will be handled dont worry I will protect you". Barbara just nodded and said "we better get some sleep " Jason said I have called the doctors "I want to see how far on you are and that everything is ok ".So the next day they went to the doctors and they said the twins seem pretty healthy they will be born in a couple more months . Jason said "I will have to get back to work before scarecrow gets mad ". Barbara said What if I need you ? He said "just call me and I will help ". Meanwhile with Batman was talking to Alfred about everything that happened Batman said "I just dont see it Arkham Knight Impregnating Barbara and then wanting to help with the baby " . Its gotta be a trap Alfred said to Batman . Batman said "yes but I know that Barbara wouldnt lie about something like this". Alfred said" Of course she wouldnt lie about something as serious as this ". Batman said "It could be crane underneath this making up a lie to scare me " . Alfred said" But it doesnt fit together I think you need to speak to Miss Gordon about the situation" .

Batman said "Good idea I will speak to her and see what she says about the situation ". So Batman went to see Barbara at her apartment and he said " We need to talk about the baby " . Barbara said "Why I have told you everything you need to know". Batman said" There are thing we need to talk about like Arkham Knight it may seem like he wants to help but really hes setting a trap ". Barbara said" he helped me last night and we are having twin boys " . Batman said" you cant keep them they are the enemies babies" . Barbara started crying "How could you say that? I love them I will not abort them they might be the enemies but I will protect them with my life please Batman just let me keep them they are my everything " . Batman said" Very well I let you keep them but you will have to tell Tim everything " . Barbara nodded Agreed and Batman said "You will no longer be working for me as you are pregnant ". So Barbara went to talk to Tim she said" We need to talk Tim". Tim said "What about and why are you looking so big is there you need to tell me? Barbara said " Thats why I came to speak to you you see Im pregnant with the Arkham Knight twins " . Tim said "what so its true what scarecrow told me ". Barbara said You knew ? Tim said"yes I knew he told me everything but I didnt believe him " Tim said"how could you I trusted and I thought you loved me ". Barbara said Im so sorry Tim but I cant be with you anymore .

So she left Tims house Barbara was so angry with everything that happenend what will happen next ? Find out in part 4


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with more of my story :) so lets get back to the story .

Barbara was so upset at what she done to Tim she had broken his heart she decided to call Arkham knight to tell him that she told Tim and that Scarecrow knows so she called him he answered "saying Hi are you ok Barbara ?" She said" Yeah Im am not bad its just that I told Tim everything Jason said Oh I see did it go well ? she said no its broke his heart . Jason said "I think he will come around knowing Tim " Barbara said he might come around but I dont know .Jason said" not to worry everything will be ok Im sure ". Barbara said are you coming back to the apartment tonight ? Jason said "Yes I will be back tonight". So she said" I will see you tonight then and bye ". Batman was talking to Alfred about Harley being pregnant with his baby . Alfred said" That cant be true I thought it was just rumors". Batman said Alfred" its not rumors its the truth Im sorry" . Alfred said" Well what are you going to do?" Batman said" Well she has gone to Bludhaven as it is safe there for her and the baby but I have a feeling she will be back in Gotham". Harley was back in Gotham and alone she felt awful she had nowhere to go but she knew she was having the baby soon she said to herself "What can I do ? if the police catch me I'll end up in GCPD or back in the Asylum and I dont want to give birth there .

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her in the street it was Nightwing she said "Oh its you so you followed me from Bludhaven ? " He said "no of course not but I was wondering what are you doing out here alone shouldnt you be in jail for all the crimes you have done ? She said "Yeah maybe but I cant go to prison Im pregnant you idiot" . Nightwing said " I noticed do you want a place stay or would you rather stay out on the street and give birth ". She said" Just find me someplace please anything but Arkham asylum . Nightwing remembered batman telling him to contact if he saw Harley in Gotham so he gave a batman a call . Batman answered The call he said" Yes nightwing are there any problems ? Nightwing said" yes its Harley shes out alone in the street shes pretty far on in pregnancy I think I am no doctor I think we should get her checked out ". Batman said "Yes I will have to rest her up in the mansion as it isnt fair to her to make her go in Jail and give birth there". Nightwing said" Sounds good to me I'll have to take her to hospital to get checked out first then you can pick her up ok" .Batman said" Yes thats fine I will just get ready". Nightwing said "come on Quinn I am taking you to hospital to get checked then Batman will be picking you up . She said "Oh that sounds ok to me but not the batman part he said "well would you rather stay in Arkham Asylum . She said " No thanks . So they went to hospital to get Harley checked out so they saw the nurse she said "How can I help" ? Nightwing said Well can you give Harley here a scan she said "Yes of course Just wait here while I get a room is it ok if you go in with her cause we have a policy about criminals . Nightwing said" Yes if you need ".

Well I will be with you shortly so they sat and waited Nightwing asked Harley whos the dad to baby Harley said "its none of your business" . Nightwing come on just tell me I have to know cause the nurse will want to know . Harley said "Alright its Batmans". he said" Oh does he know ? she said "Yes he knows". The nurse called Harley and Nightwing into a room she said Harley can you please lay down on the table and lift your shirt .So Harley did Nightwing said Is the baby ok ? the nurse said" everything seems in order would you like to know the sex ? Harley said Yes the nurse said its a boy and a girl . Nightwing said Congrats to you and Bats . Then batman came in and said Im here looking for a woman named Harley Quinn the recepionist said she is through there in the end room . Batman knocked on the door and said Im here to pick Harley up Nightwing interrupted he said you never told me you are a dad to twins .Batman just took Harley to the batmobile Batman stood outside the batmobile I was going to tell you Nightwing said the "nurse says she 8 months she can give birth at anytime". Batman said" Thanks for the advice. so batman drove Harley back to his mansion he said you can this room and share it with me Harley said Ok then Batman said Do you want me to be a dad to the twins ? Harley said yes. He sat with her on the bed Harley he said you seem tense are you ok ? she said no Im hurting everywhere at the moment he said Oh do you think its time ? Harley said I dont know .

Back to Barbara Gordon Jason had just got back from work He said how have you been ? Barbara said "Im fine just tired".Jason said "Ok thats natural with being pregnant". Barbara said I know but Its just get worse the feeling Jason said" Just spend more time in bed then". So they laid on the bed together Jason said" I'll do what I can to protect you".Barbara said Thanks but what about scarecrow. Jason said "Hes more interested in batmans babies he wants to kill them" . Barbara said Batman has no kids so Jason said "so you dont know that Harley was pregnant with his baby and apparently the are twins incording to the hospital records " . Barbara said Thats kind of harsh to batman I mean what if someone was going to do that to our twins Jason said " Well I would protect you and this is to get back at him for what he did to me . Back to batman and Harley Batman placed his hand on her stomach and said " I think its time what will happen next look out for chapter 5


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 giving birth

Harley was going to give birth to batmans baby Harley said Im scared I dont think I can do this Batman said " Its ok Im here you will be fine . Batman took her trousers off to help her . Then Harley had a contraction she said its the contractions they are coming more often Batman said Yes thats normal . The contractions became more frequent then Harley knew she had to push Batman said Ok Harley you know what to do . So she pushed really slow and calm batman said I can see the head keep pushing Harley . Then the final push happened there was the boy baby Harley wanted to hold him .Batman gave him to Alfred and Harley carried on giving birth Batman said I see the head and the girl was born . Harley was given both of them and she held them close she said I want to call the girl Jessie and you can name the boy he said I want to call him Damian .Batman said" I'll take care of them you get some rest".So Batman called Nightwing and said Harley Just gave birth Nightwing said How is she ? Batman said "She is fine she is sleeping at the moment".Nightwing said what about the little ones he said well thats what I wanted to talk about he said well go to the hospital and he said do you mind coming with me ? Nightwing said "Sure if you need". So they went to hospital the nurse said what do you need? Batman said Harley gave birth last night I wanted check if the babies are ok she said well I will check them over for you .The nurse said they are fine just need feeding and sleep then the nurse said may I ask about Harley how is she ? "She is fine she is just asleep at the moment". The nurse said Ok she might be sleepy for a couple days or a couple weeks but Im sure she will be fine If there are any problems just come back here . Batman said Ok thanks Nurse .Nightwing said What do we do now? Batman said Well will have to wait to see how Harley is and if shes up to feeding the twins Nightwing said you could have asked the nurse to put them in care intensive . Batman said"No cause Harley wouldnt be happy".So batman got back to the mansion Harley was asleep for five hours . Batman decided to wake her up He said "Harley you need to get up for the babies" . Harley said "Ok Im getting up now". Batman brought the babies through to the room where Harley . He said Are you feeling any better she said A little now I have had some sleep she said well I better get feeding them . Alfred said I have reports that Arkham Knight has been up to something and scarecrow as well Batman said Ok sorry Harley but I have to go I will be back in a little while.

Arkham Knight said well I heard that Batman babies have been born Scarecrow you know what this means we have to start making our plan to kill Arkham knight said No we cant I have been thinking . Scarecrow said you promised well if your gonna be like that then I will have to kill your twins as well Arkham Knight said you wont touch my twins otherwise I will kill you he said"well you better play along then".So Arkham knight and Scarecrow are planning to kill the twins . Batman went to see what was going on he saw that all over the city were screens of scarecrow and Arkham Knight saying we will find the twins no matter what it takes Batman said Oh no I have got to get Harley and the twins someplace safe he said I have to call nightwing he might have place for them . So Batman called nightwing"Bruce What is it you need ? Batman said Its scarecrow and Arkham knight they are planning to kill the twins he said well I have a place for them but you have to take care of scarecrow and arkham knight. Batman said I know but what about Harley and the twins the twins need a dad Nightwing said well I will do it for now but nightwing your not there real dad he said well about that I think that the girl one is mine you see when I was in bludhaven I Harley had got drunk and she was all over me and things went to far batman said How could you nightwing? He said Im sorry Bruce I wanted to tell you honestly he said its alrigh just take care of Harley and the twins for now ok and we will dicuss it later . Nightwing nodded and went to Bruces mansion and said to Alfred that I need to take Harley and the twins with me for now Alfred said why ? Nightwing said Because Scarecrow and Arkham knight are after the twins and Harley . Alfred Well understood Harley is in the bedroom caring for the twins at the moment . Nightwing said"Do you mind if I go up to the bedroom and get her ?Alfred said "no go ahead. So Nightwing went up to the room He said Harley your coming with me . She said why I dont need to Nightwing said well you do because Arkahm knight are after you and the twins they want to kill the said"No wont let them fine I willl come with you and I am bringing the twins .Nightwing "You cant leave them here I am taking you back to my apparment in me my bags packed the twins stuff. She said can you just watch them while I get my stufff packed. Nightwing Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I will be taking over as there dad cause I promised batman . Harley said Oh ok and she said oh yeah and the girl one is yours she said cause she has your eyes .

Nightwing said Ok can I hold her Harley said sure you can carry her to the car . So Nightwing picked her up and looked at her and saw that she did have his eyes and his dark hair she started crying Its alright little one I am your dad for a little while . Harley said" Your good with babies". Nightwing said "Thanks I guess so Harley said "Never thought Id say this but Im starting to like you". Nightwing said "Dont get to attached this is only temporary . So they got in the car and went to Bludhaven Harley said This place hasnt changed much Nightwing said" You were only here a couple of days ago of course it hasnt changed" .So he took her into his appartment she said there is not enough room in here for the twins he said dont worry its a three room appartment she said" ok I'll take any room she said I brought the twins crib" . He said" Well put it anywhere you want. So she finished packing all her stuff into a room and she said "I want a little nap for a couple hours cause I havent had one since this morning". Nightwing said "Yes of course I wont wake you " . She said You can wake me if the twins need there feed . Nightwing said Ok what will happen next watch out for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Harley was asleep in the appartment dreaming about Nightwing she was secretley in love with him . Nightwing came in and waked her she said "what is it ? Nightwing said" I thought you might be hungry he gave her some cereal. She said " How are the twins Nightwing said" They just woke up I got them off to sleep and now they are awake" they have been crying she said probably cause its feeding time Nightwing said "well ok I will bring them through" . Back to Barbara Gordon she was alone in her appartment She said I wonder how Batman twins are so she called him Batman "Yes Barbara what is it she said I wanted to know how the twins are he said dont ask me ask Nightwing hes taking care of them at the moment .Barbara said Oh ok . Nightwing called Barbara Gordon is there something you wanted . Barbara said "I just wanted to know how are the twins ? Nightwing said They are fine Harley is with them feeding at the moment .Barbara said "Good thats good to hear"she said I will see you later . Nightwing said OK

Harley said" Nightwing Im in love with you he said "Really I thought you loved batman she said" I did than I thought you were hot".Nightwing said "Well if you liked me then why didnt you tell me?Harley said "Batman would be mad and I would feel bad". Nightwing kissed her and said" Well Bruce wont know if we dont tell him anything". Harley said" Ok then I guess he wont".Harley just got a call from the midwife Harley said "Why are you calling ? The midwife said "Well I have appointment for the twins at 4:00 at the hospital ". Harley said "Oh ok I'll be there . Nightwing said" who was that ? Harley said "It was the midwife saying I have an appointment at 4:00 at the hospital ".Nightwing said "Oh ok do you want me to go with you ?. Harley said "If you want I better start getting ready to go its 3:45 Nigthwing said I'll fetch the twins . So they all went to hospital the midwife greeted them and said Please come in this room so they did The midwife said" why didnt you call when you had the twins I got a call this morning from batman saying that you forgot to so I had arranged the appointment to check on the twins to see how they are doing ". Harley said I forgot to call you Im sorry I was in Gotham and couldnt make it here so I went to another hospital to get checked out . The midwife said Understood and what hospital did you go just so I can check the records to see to update the database . Harley said Thomas Elliot memorial hospital the midwife said Right I will go and look into it I'll be in a little while .So after a little while the Midwife came back in she said Well the records show that you were there 2 days ago is that correct ? Harley said Yes midwife said why did you go there Harley just to get checked to make sure the babies were ok Nightwing found me out on the street in Gotham .The Midwife said Ok I will weigh the twins to make sure they are at a healthy weight .

So the nurse took the twins to be measured Harley said I hope they are healthy Nightwing said I hope so to Nightwing kissed Harley and said " I want to be with you and the twins for my life . Harley said" Really I would like that to". Nightwing said "As long as Bruce doesnt find out". Will Bruce find out in the next chapter of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Barbara Gordon was alone in her appartment look out of her window just think about what she would do with babies she didnt really have time to make a decision cause she found she was having them until she was 3 months and she didnt have much time left so she rang Harley for advice Harley came over to her house to see her Harley said "its not like you to want my help with the decision? Barbara said You are the only one I know who knows what its like she said "I get it and yes I know what its like Barbara said I want to keep them but I dont know if I am ready to be a mum Harley said "You dont seem like a bad mum so I think that you are ready for being a mum". Barbara said" Thanks but I dont know". Then Jason walked in and looked shocked he said Barbara whats Harley doing here ? Barbara said Oh she is just here helping me make a choice Jason said Im guessing its about the twins right ? Barbara said Yes Jason said We have dicussed this you are not getting an abortion I refuse to let you take my babies lifes .Harley said I must be going now see you later Barbara and good luck with the decision. Jason looked a little angry with Babara and sat with her He said Whats wrong its not like you to ask Harley for help?Barbara said it was just the way I was feeling becoming a mum if I am ready or not.

Jason said Ok I see I know and I have been thinking about it to but we dont have a choice we only have a couple days till the babies are born so .Barbara said"I know I wish I told you sooner".Jason said Its not your fault and I am quitting working for Scarecrow to help with the babies . Harley said You dont have to do that Jason said I want to be a good dad to the babies and I have been thinking of names for What names were you thinking ?" I was thinking Jason Jr and James". "They sound like good names" Barbara they decide to name them names Jason chose. Will Barbara keep the babies find out in chapter 8 I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction so far .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8 Standing in the dark

Hey guys I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :) .Please review the story thank guys :)

Batman goes to Bludhaven to see how Harley and the babies are doing the appartment looked empty there were no lights on so batman goes to the window in the appartment and couldn't believe what he was seeing he saw Harley and Dick Grayson kissing half naked. He thought in his mind how could she I thought she loved me but she betrayed me behind my back. He got back in batmobile and went back to Gotham City. He sent a email to Dick saying to him that he didnt want anything to do with the twins or Harley ever again. Dick heard his phone vibrate it said new email from Bruce Wayne he read the email and he said to Harley you better read this. Harley said What is it ? Dick said I just got an email from Bruce and Harley said Is everything alright ? Dick said No doesnt want anything to do with you or the babies. Harley said "Oh no this is not good at all ". Dick said" I know this isn't good Harley but I will be here to help and support you and the babies". Harley said" Thanks why does he care all of a sudden anyways its been nearly a year and he hasnt seen the twins once since they were born".Dick smiled at Harley and said "Yeah I know ". Bruce felt alone but he knew Harley would betray him after all she was a missed her so bad even after what she did to him he couldnt forget about her. He just felt like he was standing in the dark and he said to himself Its all my fault I shouldnt have focused on defeating scarecrow and thought more about Harley and the twins and I left them behind for nearly a year no wonder she went to Dick .

He said to himself I must go to Harley and apologize for what I've done I cant let someone else take her from me after all they are my twins she can't let Dick play pretend dad forever they'll want to know who I am eventually. So he went to the appartment in Bludhaven when Dick wasnt there he knocked on the door . Harley answered the door and said to him "What do you want"? Batman said " I just wanted to talk about the twins and us". Harley said" I thought you didnt want to be involved with the twins or me". Batman said "I was wrong I let my anger get the better of me I do want to be involved with the twins that why I came here I know I messed up". Harley said" How have you messed up" ? Batman said" I left you and the twins behind and let Scarecrow take over my mind ". Harley said Its ok Im sorry about what I did to you I betrayed you . end of chapter chapter title inspired by the song by Lawson Standing in the dark .

I am sitting wide awake thinking about when I last saw you,I know your not far away close my eyes and I still see you lying there next to me wearing nothing but a smile . I gotta leave right away counting cracks along the pavement to see you face to face thinking about the conversation I know Im not one to change I've never wanted nothing more but as I walk up to your door . Im standing in the dark shes dancing on the table I am looking through the glass shes someone else's angel. It may sound stupid Im wanting you back but Im wanting you back , girl and now I'm standing in the dark,dark , oh Dark. All I wanna do is hide wishing his hands were mine I can't stop myself from caring and as he turns downs the lights Im feeling paralysed and as he looks into her eyes. Yeah, alright . That was some of the song for those of you guys who haven't heard it before :) its one of my favourite Lawson songs Credit to Lawson for this amazing song


End file.
